Alone
by DaEternalDreamer
Summary: The mist is gone and everyone goes to their own path. But Noa has to face the world alone, or does she?


Author Note: My fanfiction vacation is finally over and what good way to start, but to write a long one-shot of one of my favorite games, Legend of Legaia! Expect many stories from us! (My friends are preparing their stuff too.)

---

Alone

---

Noa was all alone in Legaia with no one to depend on or be with. Her parents were gone from this world, her brother, Cort, was destroyed along with the mist. In the end, Terra left her side, along with Meta and Ozma.

Before Terra returned to the Seru-kai, she told Noa that she would never be alone and that she had Vahn and Gala by her side. But she knew that someday that they would all go ther own paths, leaving her in the dark.

Or maybe it was her fate to be live in this world alone, not having anyone to hold on to or to love.

---

The people of Rim Elm were busy rebuilding their village. Vahn and Gala chose to stay for a few days sto help with the rebuilding as well. The village elder was talking with Noa for a couple of days, trying ease her pain.

she maybe one of the heroes that saved Legaia, but deep inside she still was a very young girl in dire despair.

Noa was staring blankly at the sea, thinking of what she should with her life now. She could stay in Rim Elm and enjoy a quiet, normal life or she could enjoy an active like in Sol, but either it seemed that nothing could fill that gap.

"So what are you going to do now?" a mature feminine voice questioned her from the back.

She turned around and saw Maya, Mei's energetic mother, smiling cheerfully at her, "Vahn and Gala are leaving tomorrow, so i'm wondering you might do now." and stood beside her.

Noa was suprised by Maya's statement about Vahn leaving Rim Elm. She somewhat knew that Gala would leave and return to the monaster, but she didn't expect Vahn to leave so soon, "He's leaving Rim Elm? Isn't it too soon for him to leave?"

Maya sighed and yet smiled at her, "It was obvious to all of us that Vahn would leave. After all, he is the most robust of all the villagers... It's a pity that Mei isn't going with himIf you didn't decide what to do, then go talk with them." and headed back to her half-built house. She saw her mother-like figure walking off at a distance as she thought about what Maya said about Vahn.

Even since their adventures started, her feelings towards Vahn began to grow. She just didn't know how to reveal it to him.

Unlike Gala, who was strict and very direct at her sometimes, Vahn was very kind and sincere towards her. Even though she annoyed him with a barrage of questions sometimes, he smiled and didn't mind answering them all of them the best he could. Futhermore, she liked the way he smied at her always.

She wondered if it was possible for her to be with her even though their world-saving quest was over.

So she just decided to make her decision after talking with her companions tonight.

It was late at night as most of the villagers were asleep. Tetsu was watching the village entrance just in case wild animals came in the village. The three heroes were having a quiet conversation around the bonfire. It was almost like the last time they would have such a scene together.

"So what are you going to do now, Gala?" Vahn asked the muscular Biron monk, "Are you returning to the monastery?"

The monk nodded "Since the mist is gone and the seru is no more, there is no reason why I shouldn't return to Master Zopu." and looked at Vahn and Noa, "Not that I didn't enjoy this adventure with you guys."

Noa giggled quietly and Vahn laughed as the big guy tried to explain what he meant. He got up, "Anyways, I must speak with master Tetsu before we leave, I must know something." and left the bonfire.

Noa stopped giggling and looked at Vahn, "Hey Vahn... Want to go for a walk by the beach, I have something to say to you..." and waited for his reply. She didn't mind asking him at the bonfire, it was just that the beach helped her calm down.

Vahn looked at Noa for a while and nodded his head, "Sure, why not? Actually I wanted to ask you something too." and got up and walked to the beach with the red-haired girl by his side. When he looked at her awhile ago, he could tell that she was very determined, but was also very scared of what she wanted to say.

Noa's recent stay in Rim Elm made her enjoy the beach quite alot. It gave her a peaceful and easing feeling whenever she was at the beach, but now wasn't the time for her to enjoy herself. She had to ask him before he left, "Is it alright for you to leave now? I mean, shouldn't you help out with the rebuilding?"

Vahn gave a quick reply as he looked at the bright moon, "Well I wanted to help more, but the village elder didn't want me to help saying that I deserve to see the world and that the whole world is indebted to you." and looked at Noa with his blue eyes, "What about you?"

Her face blushed a little, "I was thikning of staying here, since the people here know me and are to me, or Sol tower, since it's very lively there." and quickly turned her head and looked at the waves. Thank tieg that the moon was shining brightly of all nights, covering her blushing face. She had the words in her mouth, but just couldn't say it in front of him, fearing the words he might say to her.

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"What?" Noa was suprised what Vahn just asked.

"I mean... Is it alright for you to be alone?" the blue-haired boy asked again. He knew somewhat of what she wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure himself.

"Of... Of course I'll be alright!" Noa lied as she stuttered n what she was saying, "I mean it's not like I can follow you everywhere... We all have our paths to walk, right..." her voice was shaking as she began to well up. She just couldn't stop imagining herself being alone and Vahn not being by her side.

She just couldn't keep her emotions inside as tears kept on falling from eyes. Vahn was silent as he held her tightly towards him. He softly brushed her hair and finally whispered into her ears, "You won't be alone anymore, so don't cry."

She gave him a confued look with her watery eyes. Before she could say anything, Vahn continued to speak.

"Do you remember when we first met at Mt. Rikuroa? When Terra asked me to take care of you?" Vahn took a deep breath and looked at her with determination, "I will still keep that promise, but not because I promised Terra... It's because I..." and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened as her tears stopped. She couldn't what was happening right now. Vahn was kissing her. She didn't know whether she should be happy or suprised by his action.

He removed his lips from hers and smiled at her, "It's because I want to be with you... So you don't need to think that you're alone, alright?"

Her answer was obivious as she burst into tears and held on to Vahn tightly. She thought that he would seperate from her, that he would reject her. But it was the exact opposite.

It took her a while to calm down. They sat beside each other on the sandy shores, "I'll stay by your side too." she said placing her head on his shoulder.

Vahn didn't say a word, but deep inside he was happy. He plaaced his handon her shoulder as they both gazed at the night sky.

---

Next Day

---

The villiagers remained silent as the village elder was finishing with his speech to Vahn, Noa and Gala. As soon as the speech was done, the villagers cheered for them as Vahn and his group took their bags and began departing from the village.

Gala seperated from the group a few hours after they reached the Hunter's Spring. They weren't sad because they knew they might meet again someday, but they rather enjoyed the strict monk's company.

Noa smiled as she was finally alone with Vahn, "Let's get going too." she said as Vahn was finished filling up his flask with water.

"Where should we go first?" Vahn said as he grabbed his bag.

Noa grabbed Vahn's arm and took the lead, "Anywhere! Doesn't matter as long as we're together." and laughed gleefully.

Though the journey of the three brave heroes was finally ended, the journey of two young lovers had just begun.

---

DONE! RxR Please!


End file.
